Broodals
The Broodals are recurring bosses and the secondary antagonists of the video game Super Mario Odyssey. They are a group of anthropomorphic and villainous white rabbits who are wedding planners hired by Bowser to help organize his wedding and marriage to Princess Peach. Biography After Mario first lands in Bonneton and teams up with Cappy, he leaps to the roof of Top Hat Tower where he finds the Broodals waiting for him. Introducing themselves, the Broodal Topper explains that they already have what they came to the Cap Kingdom for (Cappy’s sister Tiara) and only stuck around because they were under contract to fight Mario. Topper hops down from the Broodals’ airship and attacks with his headwear, but Mario soon defeats him before heading to the next kingdom. The Broodals, meanwhile, began scouring the globe for treasured items Bowser needs for his wedding. Although Mario and Cappy manage to track down and defeat every member of the villainous group, the Broodals were still successful in stealing a prized possession from each kingdom they visited. Eventually, all four Broodals are forced to battle the heroes using a giant mech called the RoboBrood in Bowser’s Kingdom. However, using Cappy’s capture ability, Mario destroys the RoboBrood and sends the Broodals flying over the horizon, putting an end to their interruptions during the pair’s quest. After collecting 250 Power Moons and defeating Bowser and rescuing Peach, Mario and Cappy travel to the Broodals’ homeland on the Dark Side of the Moon and can battle the now-vengeful Broodals at Rabbit Ridge. If each rabbit is beaten again and their RoboBrood is destroyed a second time, the heroes are rewarded with a Multi-Moon. Members Madame Broode Madame Broode is the boss and mother of the Broodals. Topper Topper is the leader of the four, who is responsible for the groups' client relationships. He can create duplicates of his hat, which if stacked on his head, can become a hazard to jump over when he spins. He is fought in the Cap Kingdom and Bowser's Kingdom. Harriet Hariet is the pyrotechnic and only female member of the group. She can throw bombs using her hair braid, which splits into two in the rematch. She is fought in the Sand Kingdom and Bowser's Kingdom. Rango Rango is the bouncer, who can throw his hat like a boomerang, which allows him to bounce in the air for a while, but it also can do the same for Mario if he jumps on Rango's hat. He is fought in the Lake Kingdom and the Snow Kingdom. Spewart Spewart is the entertainer of the group, who spews poison from his mouth and hat to damage Mario. His name is a pun on "spew" and the name "Stewart". He is fought in the Wooded Kingdom and the Luncheon Kingdom. Gallery Images SMO Topper.jpg|Topper SMO Hariet.jpg|Harriet SMO Rango.jpg|Rango SMO Spewart.jpg|Spewart Broodals.png maxresdefaultmembroo.jpg Robobrood.jpg|The RoboBrood SMO Broodals paper.png Videos Super Mario Odyssey All Broodal Boss Encounters-Perfect Trivia *The Broodals are presumably based on the mythical , based on how the craters and markings on the moon vaguely resemble a rabbit. *The name section for any of their dialogue simply says "Broodal", and is only distinguished by a small picture of their face next to the name. *In the "Super Mario Mash-Up Pack" for Minecraft, Rango is used as the textures for the Pillager enemy. *The name "Broodal" is a combination of "brood" (means a family of young animals or to dwell unhappily on something), "bridal" (referring their jobs as wedding planners), and "brutal" (due to their hostile behavior). *All but Madame Broode use their hats as weapons, which this possibly refers to rabbits pulled out of hats in a magic trick. *The Broodals are the third villainous group to work for Bowser, first being the Koopalings and the Koopa Troop. Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Homicidal Category:Grey Zone Category:Thief Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Aliens Category:Protective Category:Legacy Category:Vengeful Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Defilers Category:Dimwits Category:Delusional Category:Incompetent Category:Presumed Deceased